


Девушкам нравится, когда их обманывают

by stary_melnik



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Альтернативная версия эпизода со свадьбой Бойла-Линетти, вдохновлённая словами «Дженни подумает, что я женат».илиТерри не смог снять кольцо с пальца Джейка.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Девушкам нравится, когда их обманывают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Think Girls Like Being Deceived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536266) by [queenamyrulez (skinman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinman/pseuds/queenamyrulez). 



— Не могу поверить, что это снова происходит, — недоверчиво пробормотал Джейк, наблюдая за тем, как любовь его детства снова стоит рядом с другим.

— У кого-нибудь есть маргарин? — отчаянно спросил Чарльз, глядя на столпившихся вокруг людей.

— Кто вообще приносит маргарин на свадьбу? — скривился Джейк.

— Ну, если собираешься надеть чужое обручальное кольцо на свои гигантские обезьяньи пальцы, то, может, ты и должен принести? — огрызнулась Джина. — Уф, почему это происходит именно со мной? Я не сделала ничего плохого.

Терри схватил Джейка за руку и стал прокручивать кольцо настолько сильно, насколько это было возможно, не причиняя ему боли.

— Проклятье, туго сидит.

— Знаете что? Всё хорошо, — поднял руки Чарльз в знак капитуляции, стараясь сохранить видимость спокойствия. — Моё старое обручальное кольцо лежит в машине.

— Почему? — спросила Эми, отразив растерянное выражение лица Джейка.

— Для заданий под прикрытием… и чтобы отпугивать женщин в барах. Если я не ношу кольцо, Эми, они просто толпятся вокруг меня, — как ни в чём ни бывало объяснил Чарльз, положив руки на бёдра.

— Фу, — отшатнулась Джина.

— Отец наденет его, а когда уснёт, я заменю его на правильное. 

— Эм, думаю, что он может заметить, — недоверчиво проговорила Эми.

— Нет. Впервые у Чарльза хороший план. Линн — самый ненаблюдательный человек, что я когда-либо встречала, а ещё он спит крепко, как морж, — Джина хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая внимание собравшихся: — Окей, Чарльз, иди в машину за кольцом. Джейк — в уборную, возьми мыло и, может с помощью чуда тебе удастся снять правильное кольцо. 

Она пристально посмотрела на каждого из них. Взгляд остановился на Эми, она с отвращением оглядела её с ног до головы. 

— Эми, ты позорище. Пойдёшь со мной.

* * *

— Джина! — в который раз позвала Эми. 

Не дождавшись ответа и признавая поражение, она тяжело вздохнула. Эми надела новое платье, но, оказалось, что она растянула плечо, пока гонялась за Минском, и сейчас не могла дотянуться до молнии.

Рискнув, она высунула голову из-за двери. В фойе было не слишком многолюдно. Эми увидела Джейка, нарезающего круги рядом со стеклянными дверями и краем глаза наблюдающего за Дженни Гилденхорн. Левую руку он засунул в карман так глубоко, как это было возможно.

— Джейк! — отчаянно прошипела Эми.

Он вскинул голову и остановился.

Эми резко помахала рукой, подзывая его к себе. Она старалась, чтобы всё тело оставалось за дверью — не дай бог кто-нибудь увидит, в каком состоянии её платье. Она на шаг отстранилась от двери, чтобы Джейк смог войти в уборную.

— В чём дело? — Джейк прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Мне нужно маленькое одолжение. Можешь постараться вести себя по-взрослому? Пожалуйста, — сказала Эми, сходу устанавливая несколько правил.

Джейк многозначительно приподнял брови.

— Окей. Любопытно, что ты собираешься со мной сделать.

— Прекрати, — надулась Эми. — Я не могу дотянуться до молнии, и нужно, чтобы ты просто потянул за язычок. 

Она повернулась спиной так, что Джейк теперь видел её смуглую спину и чёрный лифчик.

— Лады. Ага. Конечно, — Джейк прочистил горло и взялся за крошечный чёрный язычок.

Он почти подсознательно задержался на несколько мгновений, прежде чем полностью застегнуть молнию. Несколько прядей из её хвоста упали на спину, и ему пришлось осторожно убрать их, чтобы не сделать ей больно.

— Ну как, готово? — спросила она.

— Несомненно, — выдохнул он и засунул неожиданно вспотевшие руки в карманы. — Ну что, пойдём? — предложил он с улыбкой, подавая Эми локоть.

Как только они оказались в заполненном фойе и Джейк закрыл за ними дверь, Эми почувствовала себя неловко.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, всё ещё держа руки в карманах.

Тревога начала накатывать волнами.

— Ага… я нормально выгляжу? Это не совсем обычный образ для меня, — она повернулась к нему лицом и провела руками по платью.

— Эм. Ага, — Джейк сглотнул. — Просто… — он потянулся к её хвосту и распустил его. Мягкие волосы свободно рассыпались по плечам, как было до того, как Эми завязала их в машине у Джейка. 

— Точно, — кивнула Эми и вслепую поправила причёску, — хорошо?

— Ага, — улыбнулся Джейк, — ты же не можешь сказать всем, что боролась с опасно необразованным фальшивомонетчиком в мусорном контейнере, и, что более важно, он не знал, как пишется «плюрутус».

— Ты знаешь, что это плюрибус, — закатила глаза Эми.

— На самом деле нет, — признался Джейк.

Эми не смогла удержаться от смешка, тревога постепенно отступала. Блеск в глазах Джейка подтвердил, что это и было его целью. Кинув взгляд поверх его плеча, Эми заметила высокую стройную женщину с длинными тёмными волосами и странным выражением лица. Дженни Гилденхорн. Эми быстро отвела взгляд, пока та не заметила. Она не очень-то жаловала Дженни и то, как она поступила с Джейком, поэтому быстро выбросила её из головы.

— Как я выгляжу? — привлёк её внимание Джейк.

Вместо ответа она протянула руку и застегнула верхнюю пуговицу пиджака.

— Почти не взъерошенный.

— Чёрт, — он щёлкнул пальцами в притворном разочаровании. — Я надеялся на «слегка взъерошенный». 

Он провёл по волосам ладонью, и Эми заметила блеск обручального кольца.

— Удача не помогла? — сочувствующе спросила Эми.

— Не-а. Наверное, палец распух. Не знаю. Может это вселенная посылает мне знак.

— О Дженни? — осторожно спросила Эми.

Джейк вздохнул.

— За все эти годы, что думал о ней… Наверное, я построил у себя в голове её идеальный образ и, если честно, думаю, что она очень красива, умна и всё такое, но…

— Ты не почувствовал «то самое»? — закончила за него Эми.

— Ага. Это — «то самое»… — кивнул Джейк. 

Он больше не пытался спрятать окольцованную руку, теперь он упирал её в бок. Слишком много усилий ради того, что ему, Эми была уверена, больше не было нужно. Увидев Дженни, Джейк воплотил все свои мысли о ней. Но Дженни, которую он создал в своей голове, была ненастоящей, её нужно было отпустить.

— Пора оставить ребячество в прошлом, — тепло улыбаясь, процитировала Эми.

— Я в смокинге, утром ел хлопья из отрубей, что ещё ты от меня хочешь? — указал на себя Джейк.

— Нет, это… стихотворение. Не важно.

Решив, что лучше не вдаваться в длинные объяснения, она схватила его за плечи и потянула к выходу из фойе.

* * *

— Почему играет та же самая песня? — пробормотал Джейк, слушая «All out of love» Air Supply. На танцполе счастливо кружились Дженни и Эдди Фанг 2.0.

— Эй? — пристроилась к нему Эми, отвлекая от сцены, которую он уже несколько минут наблюдал.

— Эй, — вздохнул он.

— С тобой всё хорошо? — мягко спросила она.

— Хм, — только и ответил он. На самом деле всё действительно было хорошо — он не столько изнывал от тоски, сколько удивлялся, почему сегодня всё так обернулось. — Эми, помнишь, мы были под прикрытием с тобой и Холтом и участвовали в танцевальном конкурсе?

— Конечно… — неуверенно ответила она, подозревая, к чему он клонит.

— Помнишь, как я учил тебя не танцевать на моих ногах?

— Да, — пожала плечами она, — и?

— Боже, — простонал Джейк, схватил Эми за руку и вывел на танцпол. Он повернул её лицом к себе, положил руку на талию и слегка сжал правую ладонь. Её ладонь инстинктивно опустилась ему на плечо.

Эми сосредоточилась на своих ногах, чтобы успевать за ним.

— Расслабься, Эймс, — рассмеялся Джейк, наблюдая за сурово сведёнными бровями и высокой степенью сосредоточенности, отразившейся на её лице. — Дыши.

— Хорошо.

Она заставила себя успокоиться, её ноги находились на приличной дистанции от ног Джейка и двигались в такт музыке ровно до того момента, как он придвинулся и уткнулся носом ей в волосы. Потребовалась вся доступная концентрация, чтобы не оттоптать ему ноги, хотя это мало помогало, потому что он продолжал отвлекать её.

— Эй, ты не пахнешь мусором! — с долей удивления, но не без улыбки заметил он.

— Спасибо? — посмотрела на него Эми, не зная как отнестись к подобной фразе.

— Вообще-то ты пахнешь как…

— Джина, — вместе закончили они.

— Ага, — кивнула Эми — она облила меня своим спреем для тела.

— Ну, это лучше, чем мусор, наверное, — какая-то часть Джейка была всё же разочарована. Ему нравилось, как обычно пахла Эми. Но он не мог сказать, что именно его привлекало: тонкий аромат, вероятно, обычного лавандового мыла, которое она клала в ящики с одеждой, или лёгкий запах бумажной пыли, который бьёт в нос, когда открываешь очень старую папку с делом.

На них опустилось какое-то странное умиротворение. Джейк пытался не пялиться ей в глаза, но потерпел фиаско. С такого расстояния он мог точно сказать, где зрачок встречается с радужкой — её глаза были настолько тёмно-карего цвета, что обычно ему это не удавалось. Эми встретилась с ним взглядом. Что-то возникло между ними — всего на секунду; Джейк сделал глубокий вдох, и его губы растянулись в улыбке. 

А потом этот момент закончился.

Джейк заметил, что его рука уже скользнула вниз по её пояснице, и неловко отступил назад.

— Я хочу выпить, тебе принести что-нибудь?

— Нет. Нет, я просто… хочу поздравить Дарлин и Линна, — она машинально махнула рукой куда-то за спину, хотя молодожёны находились в противоположном направлении. 

— Лады. Лады, — закивал Джейк и, не оглядываясь, направился к бару.

Он простоял там некоторое время, обдумывая странную ситуацию, возникшую между ним и Эми, прежде чем его окликнули.

— Джейк? 

Он вздрогнул, когда она коснулась его руки. 

— А? Дженни, — его рот приоткрылся от удивления. — Эм, привет.

— Слушай, прости, что не получилось сесть вместе. Я и не знала, что ты знаком с женихом, — виновато произнесла она.

— О, — выдохнул Джейк. Внезапно всё начало приобретать смысл. — Да. Что ж… я дружу с Чарльзом, его сыном. И на стороне Линна было больше свободных мест, которые нужно было заполнить.

Дженни понимающе кивнула.

— Чарльз — это тот, кто на весь зал рассказывал о сексе с Джиной?

Джейк сглотнул, стыдясь за лучшего друга. Хотя он сомневался, что сам Чарльз по этому поводу испытал бы хоть каплю стыда.

— Ага… это точно он.

— Ты, Джина и он работаете вместе, да? — она и правда казалась заинтересованной в ответе, а бармен отошёл уже довольно давно, так что Джейк не видел причины заканчивать разговор, кроме собственной странной реакции на предыдущие действия Дженни. — Я заметила тут ещё несколько офицеров.

— Ох, ну да, девяносто девятый участок. Мы все оттуда, — сказал он, автоматически положив левую руку на барную стойку. Кольцо упрямо мерцало в свете праздничных ламп. — Чарльз, Терри, — он поочерёдно показал на каждого, — Эми… — прищурившись, он повернулся из стороны в сторону: — И я понятия не имею, куда делась Роза.

В ту же секунду его отвлёк смех. Такой знакомый. Каким-то образом он выделялся из окружающего шума. Эми стояла с Холтом и Кевином, она несколько преувеличенно смеялась над тем, что один из них сказал. Она смешно морщила нос, как и всегда. Джейк не мог не улыбнуться, находя её безумно милой.

Дженни оторвала взгляд от его кольца и посмотрела туда же, куда и Джейк.

— Должно быть, странно встречаться с коллегой, — заметила Дженни, нервно улыбаясь.

Джейк подумал, что она имела в виду Джину и Чарльза.

— Я бы не назвал это «встречаться».

Глаза Дженни округлились, тон стал более напряжённым и испуганным от того, что она могла обидеть его.

— Ох, да, разумеется, — согласилась она, снова смотря на кольцо и размышляя о более высоком уровне обязательств, которые оно за собой вело.

Джейк нахмурился, упустив нить разговора. Он ожидал, что она слегка улыбнётся или рассмеётся, но ничего. Дженни теперь казалась более задумчивой, чем до этого. Странно.

— Я должна… — начала она, но вдруг замолчала, потянувшись за двумя бокалами, которые ей протянул бармен. Она должна была кому-то отнести выпивку. — Было приятно увидеть тебя снова, Джейк.

* * *

— Простите! Простите! — незнакомый голос окликнул Эми, когда она выходила из зала. 

Свет уже не был таким ярким, а ноги гудели от движения и постоянного стояния на каблуках. Она повернулась лицом к незнакомке, слегка озадаченная тем, что кому-то могло от неё понадобиться. Она удивилась, когда разглядела, кто перед ней стоял.

— Привет? Дженни, правильно?

— Ага. А ты — Эми, — Дженни резко выдохнула. — Извини, кажется, ты забыла это внутри, — и протянула ей связку ключей.

— Ох, боже мой! Спасибо, — поблагодарила её Эми.

Как только они с Джейком приехали, он начал жаловаться, что брелок слишком громоздкий для его брюк, и Эми пришлось положить ключи в свой клатч. С тех пор как он взял в привычку подбрасывать её домой, она перестала сопротивляться. Потом Эми пришлось лезть в сумочку, чтобы показать тётке Чарльза фото своих племянников, и она положила ключи на рядом стоящий столик.

— Джейк с ума сойдёт, если я их потеряю, — объяснила Эми. — Эта машина — его ребёнок.

— Ясно… — понятливо улыбнулась Дженни, протягивая ключи.

Эми потянулась к связке.

— О боже, — воскликнула Дженни, указывая на её левую руку. — Потрясающее кольцо.

— М-м-м? — Эми посмотрела на пальцы. На указательном болтался брелок, а на безымянном было надето скромное бабушкино кольцо — серебряное с парой маленьких бриллиантов. Что она никак не могла понять, так это почему оно было на левой руке, а не как обычно, на правой… Скорее всего, она всё поменяла перед тем, как они с Джейком кинулись в погоню за Минском, чтобы было удобно держать пистолет в руке. Если она носила кольца, она так и делала.

— О, спасибо, это бабушкино, — запнувшись, ответила она.

Дженни прижала руку к сердцу. 

— Это так романтично. Честно говоря, я никогда бы не подумала, что Джейк женился.

— Э-э-э… — Эми открыла рот, но не успела ничего сказать.

— Дженни! — окликнула их высокая темноволосая женщина в ярком синем платье. Эми предположила, что это мать Дженни.

— Было приятно познакомиться с вами, — завершила их разговор Дженни, прежде чем повернуться к матери и пойти к ожидавшему их такси.

Эми издала звук, одновременно похожий на всхлип и нервический смешок.

В следующее мгновение к ней подошёл Джейк в сопровождении капитана Холта и Кевина.

— Эймс, всё в порядке? — спросил Джейк, уставившись на её потрясённый взгляд, провожающий такси.

— Джейк, похоже, Дженни подумала, что мы женаты, — ответила она.

— Что? — произнёс Джейк необычно высоким голосом.

— А кто бы не подумал? — вставил Холт, привлекая внимание «пары».

— Что? — повторил Джейк, на этот раз громче.

Не меняясь в лице, Холт начал перечислять:

— Вы приехали вместе. У вас обоих обручальные кольца на левой руке. Вы на несколько минут заперлись в уборной…

— Вы что, засекали? — задал риторический вопрос Джейк.

— Потом вы вышли оттуда и выглядели… растрёпанными.

Эми вздрогнула при мысли о том, о чём подумал капитан. Хотя сама мысль о том, чтобы быть с Джейком, не казалась ей чем-то ужасным, она точно не хотела, чтобы её капитан говорил об этом. И, в конце концов, они и до уединения в уборной выглядели растрёпанными.

Холт проигнорировал неловкость, которую создал своими словами, и продолжил:

— Потом ты, Перальта, поправил Сантьяго причёску, а ты, Сантьяго, застегнула ему пуговицу на пиджаке. Это демонстрирует… глубокий уровень отношений. 

— Серьёзно, почему вы следили за нами? — озадаченно прошептал Джейк. Его слова снова были проигнорированы.

— Во время церемонии ты сел рядом с ней. Так же, как и во время ужина. В большинстве случаев вы танцевали друг с другом. А теперь вы собираетесь уехать на одной машине… — Холт посмотрел на их руки и нахмурился. Затем он встретился взглядом с Эми. — Перальта держит твоё пальто, а ты — его ключи. Это можно назвать… традицией.

— Ты очень наблюдателен, Рэймонд, — похвалил его Кевин в своей безэмоциональной, но лёгкой манере.

— О, — только и смог выдавить Джейк. — Её слова о том, как странно встречаться с коллегой, теперь приобрели так много смысла, — пробормотал он.

Эми поморщилась, но ничего не сказала.

— Любой человек мог и неоспоримо пришёл бы к такому же выводу, который сделала Дженни, — подвёл итог Холт. — Хорошего вечера, детективы.

Он кивнул каждому из них, подал руку Кевину, и они направились к своей машине.

Джейк сглотнул, краем глаза следя за Эми. От беспокойства он прикусил щёку.

В конце концов, Эми почувствовала, что он косится на неё. Она встретилась с ним взглядом и приподняла бровь в немом вопросе.

Что мы будем со всем этим делать?

— Пальто? — предложил Джейк.

Чувство неловкости растворилось в тот же миг, как он улыбнулся ей своей обычной мальчишеской улыбкой. Как будто одновременно извинялся и наслаждался произошедшим.

Она фыркнула, улыбнулась в ответ и надела пальто.

— Спасибо.

— Знаешь, — сказал Джейк, поймав ключи, которые она бросила ему в грудь. — Думаю, всё не так уж плохо, — он сунул руки с ключами в карманы и локтем подтолкнул её к парковке.

— Что именно? — с любопытством покосилась на него Эми. — То, что Дженни думает, будто мы женаты?

— Да! — восторженно отозвался Джейк. — Видишь ли, ты сегодня выглядишь очень мило, так что Дженни наверняка теперь думает, какого жеребца упустила.

— Джейк! — воскликнула Эми, стукнув его по руке. 

— Что? — Джейк увернулся от очередного удара, попутно пытаясь спрятать широкую ухмылку. Ему хотелось показать, что он говорил совершенно серьёзно. — Это был комплимент.

Эми фыркнула.

— Ага, такой недвусмысленный. Так что… думаешь, это нормально — стать твоей фиктивной женой, чтобы заставить ревновать другую женщину?.. Чувак.

Они уже подошли к машине, а Джейк не мог перестать смеяться. Фары приветливо мигнули, замки открылись.

— И никогда больше не употребляй слово «жеребец». Никогда, — посоветовала Эми.

Большая часть поездки до дома Эми сопровождалась спором о том, какие слова считались крутыми, а какие нет.

— «Приверженность» — не просто крутое слово, Джейк… — голос Эми был уверенным и менторским. — Это ещё и сексуальное слово.

— Буду честен с тобой, Эймс, понятия не имею, что оно значит, — признался Джейк, паркуясь напротив её дома.

— Ох, да. Понятно, — Эми облизнула губы, едва заметно улыбаясь. Она застонала, едва уставшие в туфлях ноги коснулись тротуара.

Джейк тоже вышел, полностью распахнул дверь и облокотился на крышу мустанга. 

— Эй, миссис Перальта! — окликнул он, когда Эми удалилась на достаточное расстояние.

— М-м-м? — обернулась она. Зачем вообще она обернулась? Ей надо было просто продолжать идти.

— Ты правда выглядишь сегодня очень мило, — на этот раз он повторил свой комплимент искренне, что заставило её слегка понервничать.

Пять лестничных пролётов спустя она всё ещё размышляла над его словами. Усевшись на диван и сбросив туфли, она достала телефон.

«Ты, должно быть, шутишь, если думаешь, что я возьму твою фамилию, Перальта».

Проснувшись этим утром, Эми и подумать не могла, что к концу вечера будет всерьёз думать о том, взять ли ей двойную фамилию, если она выйдет за Джейка. Но голова всё ещё гудела, что не помогало мыслить хоть сколько-нибудь логически, а также задумываться о последствиях произошедшего.

Телефон завибрировал. К сообщению было прикреплено изображение, смотря на которое, Эми не могла удержаться от громкого смеха. На клочке бумаги красной ручкой было нарисовано кривое сердечко, а в центре написано «Мистер Джейк Сантьяго».

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536266/ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
